I Spy With My Inner Eye
by Mercutio's Ghost
Summary: Cowritten with Freelancer. Hermione is asked to take a position at Hogwarts... as the Divination instructor? However, taking it only SEEMS like the biggest mistake of her life. HG/SS
1. Parvati's Wedding

DISCLAIMER: Nothing's ours. If it wasn't created by the great J.K. Rowling, it was inspired by her.  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione has always wanted to be a Hogwarts professor, and seven years after her graduation, her dream has the chance to come true when a teacher retires and she is offered the open position. However, Hermione's elation quickly vanishes when she learns just what she is being asked to teach - Divination! All of a sudden, she isn't so sure about this dream... or about some others she's been having lately... or about a certain Potions instructor who seems to be having some unusual dreams of his own...  
  
THE AUTHORS: Freelancer and Galileo. We're putting it up on Galileo's account because we're too lazy to start a new one and because he only has two stories up as opposed to Freelancer's 25+. Understand? ^_^ We plan to alternate writing the chapters. Freelancer will begin.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: PARVATI'S WEDDING  
  
- written by freelancer -  
  
~~~  
  
"Parvati, hold still."  
  
Parvati Patil let out a contended sigh and smoothed the bodice of her elegant white wedding gown with her hands. "I can't help it, Hermione," she said. "I'm so excited! I'm getting married!"  
  
Hermione Granger stuck a few more pins in her mouth and nodded. She was helping the excited young bride with a few last-minute alterations to her dress, and she couldn't doing it very well with her moving around. Parvati's wedding was the seventh she had attended since graduating from Hogwarts seven years ago. First was Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, who were married the summer after she graduated. The next year, it was one of her two best friends, Harry Potter, and his longtime girlfriend, Cho Chang. The third wedding was that of her other best friend, Ron Weasley, to the current bride's twin sister, Padma. Number four was two more of her school friends, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. Then, Fred Weasley, another one of Ron's brothers and a professional Quidditch player, married another professional Quidditch player and former Hogwarts student named Angelina Johnson. Last year's wedding linked the last two people anyone ever thought would get married, and although there was a lot of opposition to Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy's relationship in the beginning, there was now no doubt that they truly loved each other and were meant to be. And now, Parvati was getting married to her Hogwarts sweetheart, Neville Longbottom. Hermione was almost certain that she was the only one of her friends who was still single.  
  
Parvati sighed again, and a wide smile crossed her face. "Thank you so much for being here, Hermione," she said. "I know how busy you are and all-"  
  
"Even I can make time for my friend's wedding," Hermione interrupted, removing some of the pins from her mouth and sticking them in the hem of the dress. She worked in the department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic as a low-level diplomat, and her job was both important and time-consuming. It was also stressful and quickly lost its excitement. She wanted to find another job, but she was so accustomed to the one she had that she didn't know if she would be able to make the transition if the opportunity ever arose.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," Parvati said, "even if you couldn't be one of the bridesmaids."  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said for probably the hundredth time since telling Parvati that she wouldn't be able to actually be in the wedding. She wanted to, but she didn't have enough time. Just being here was pushing the limits on the time she was able to spare.  
  
"It's all right," Parvati said dismissively. "I told you that I understand." She said that, but there was something in her tone that made Hermione think that she was still a little bit hurt.  
  
"Finished," Hermione said, sticking the last pin in place.  
  
Parvati smoothed the skirt of her dress and smiled. "Thanks." She lifted her eyes to the ceiling, and her smile grew so wide it threatened to split her face in half. "Just think. In a few minutes I'm going to be Mrs. Neville Longbottom. I'm so happy... I almost can't believe this is happening!"  
  
A grin of her own appeared on Hermione's face. "Neither can Neville. On my way over, I passed Harry and Ron, and I heard them say that he was so nervous he couldn't even hold still."  
  
Parvati chuckled. "Sounds like me."  
  
"Yes, it does." Hermione stood up and took a few steps back to get a good look at her. The hem looked much better with the alteration. It had been too long before, and Parvati was tripping over it when she first put her dress on earlier that day.  
  
"How do I look?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Wonderful," Hermione replied. "Neville will take one look at you and think, 'By Merlin, I'm not getting married to a woman, I'm getting married to a goddess!'"  
  
"That wouldn't have anything to do with my namesake, would it?" Parvati inquired with a teasing smile. Both she and her sister were named after goddesses in Indian mythology.  
  
"You know, I didn't even think of that, but now that you mention it..."  
  
Parvati laughed. Her laugh was full of energy and delight. "Oh, I'm so happy!" she said. "I've got to hug something!" Since Hermione was the only person nearby, she hugged her. "How much longer until the ceremony begins?"  
  
Hermione glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. "Twenty minutes."  
  
"Twenty minutes," Parvati repeated, and sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a Time Turner right now."  
  
A knock on the door caught the attention of both women. "Who's there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's me," came Ginny Malfoy's voice. "Can I come in?"  
  
"It's your house, Gin," Parvati said, smiling. "I don't think you need to ask."  
  
The door opened, and the pretty, red-haired woman stepped inside. Ginny and Draco had offered their estate as a place to have the wedding, and it was going to be held in the garden. Ginny was about two and a half months into her first pregancy, as one could see from the small bulges around her waistline. The blue velvet dress she was wearing did little to hide the weight she was gaining from the life growing inside her, but at the same time, she had never looked more radiant in her entire life.  
  
"Hi, there," Ginny said, flashing them both a smile of greeting. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"No," Parvati replied. "The suspense is killing me! Were you this excited when you married Draco?"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. "I was very excited, but worried at the same time. A lot of people didn't like Draco, even after all that's happened."  
  
Hermione and Parvati exchanged knowing looks. They had been among the ranks of the Draco-haters once, but their animosity toward him vanished in their seventh year, when he proved himself to be a good person deep down inside by risking his own life to save Harry's during the final battle with the dark wizard Voldemort. Because of Draco's actions, Harry was able to defeat Voldemort, and the shadow that had been over the wizarding world for so long was finally lifted. Voldemort, however, wasn't the only casualty in the final showdown, and Harry wasn't the only one to kill someone. Draco, too, took the life of someone who would have killed them all otherwise - his father's. At that moment, it became clear that Draco was evil by nurture, not nature, and for seventeen years, Lucius Malfoy had been raising his son to be a powerful dark wizard. That ended, though, when Draco looked deep inside his heart and found the good that not even Lucius could destroy.  
  
Ginny clasped her hands together, took a deep breath, and said, "But anyway, that's all in the past, and there's no doubt about who Draco is now. Let's not worry about it anymore. Parvati, this time tomorrow, you'll be honeymooning in Tahiti, and Hermione, you'll be..." She stopped when she realized that she didn't know exactly where Hermione was going to be.  
  
"In my office at the Ministry of Magic, buried in paperwork," Hermione answered. "I may take a day off, but my job doesn't."  
  
"Ever thought about getting a different job?" Parvati asked quietly.  
  
"I have," Hermione admitted, "but what would I do? I don't know how to do anything but be a diplomat."  
  
"You're versatile," Ginny said. "Who knows? Maybe you'll switch jobs, meet that special guy, and before you know it, the eighth wedding in eight years will be yours." She paused, then said, "Well, ninth, if you count Draco's mother's remarriage, but I don't count that in our stats because she wasn't in our group at Hogwarts..." About six years earlier, Narcissa Malfoy had gotten married again, this time, to her old boyfriend from Hogwarts, Sirius Black. Their relationship was an interesting one. Social obligations forced Narcissa to marry Lucius, whom she could tolerate, but never really liked, and Sirius was so angry that he stopped speaking to her. Then, he was framed for the murder of thirteen innocent lives and sent to Azkaban. Narcissa, however, was told he was dead. When his name was cleared shortly before the fall of Voldemort and he was able to live publicly again, she was, needless to say, quite amazed, and it wasn't long before they realized their old feelings for each other never really went away.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not quite sure that there's a man out there for me."  
  
"Look, Hermione, just because things didn't go well with Viktor Krum-" Ginny began.  
  
"It has nothing to do with Viktor Krum!" Hermione interrupted. She could feel her ears turning red. In a way, it had a lot to do with Viktor Krum. For two years, they dated, and then suddenly, it was, "Sorry, Hermione, I met someone else." The incident destroyed her confidence in her ability to love and to be loved.  
  
Parvati gave Ginny a look of warning to stay away from the sensative subject. Ginny kept her mouth shut.  
  
Hermione gave herself a few moments to cool down, then said, "Seriously, though. Look at my job. I barely have enough time to devote a few hours to a good friend's wedding. What makes you think I would have the time or energy to get involved in a serious relationship?"  
  
"You could always try to find someone at work," Ginny suggested.  
  
Parvati snorted from trying to hold in laughter, and Hermione smiled as well. "Noble effort, Gin," Hermione said. "Have you seen any of the men in my department? They're all old, bald, and married. There's one cute intern a few years older than me, but all I know about him is that he's engaged to a girl over in Communications. I don't even know his name."  
  
"That's it," Ginny said. "Hermione, we're finding you a new job. You've told me you don't like it, the hours are horrible, and it doesn't even pay that good. You're an expert in law, and I'm sure Draco could get you a spot in his-"  
  
"I don't want to work for Draco," Hermione interrupted. Draco was a successful lawyer who opened his own firm two years ago. "Not that I have anything against Draco, of course, but I don't think being a lawyer would be any less time-consuming than being a diplomat."  
  
"It would pay better," Parvati commented, and Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's not about money," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, you're impossible," Parvati said. "It's not about the hours. It's not about the work itself. It's not about the money. What, for the love of cheese, is it about?"  
  
A perplexed look crossed Ginny's face, and she looked at her friend. "'For the love of cheese'?" she repeated.  
  
Parvati shrugged. Hermione did, too.  
  
"Okay, Hermione," said Ginny. "Tell us the truth. What have you always wanted to be?"  
  
Hermione spotted a loose strap on Parvati's dress and instructed her to hold still. "Actually, I've always wanted to be a teacher," she answered, pinning the strap back into place.  
  
"A teacher," Ginny said thoughtfully. "You know, that's really funny, because on my way over, I overheard Professor Dumbledore mentioning to Ron that they'll be needing a new instructor this next term. Apparently, a teacher retired, and they haven't found anyone to fill the open position."  
  
Hermione was so surprised that she accidently stuck herself with one of the pins. "Really?" she asked, and began sucking on her finger. "Did he say what subject?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, but I can find out, and if you want, I'll even volunteer you for the job."  
  
That was the best news she had gotten in weeks. "Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, and hugged her friend. "Ginny, you're a saint."  
  
Ginny figured that she had been forgiven for the Viktor Krum comment. "No problem."  
  
Parvati giggled.  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked in unison.  
  
"Nothing," Parvati replied, then looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I'm just happy."  
  
~~~  
  
The wedding itself took place in the garden. Neville was so nervous he almost fainted, the rings were lost and located five minutes before the ceremony started, and Parvati started choking right before she and Neville were supposed to kiss, but other than that, everything ran smoothly. Hermione was enjoying herself so much that she completely forgot about the vacancy at Hogwarts until Albus Dumbledore himself approached her at the reception. "Hi, Professor," she said, smiling at the elderly headmaster. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," he returned. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two of them moved off to the side, and Hermione asked Dumbledore what was on his mind. "A certain individual overheard me telling her brother that there is an opening at Hogwarts for another teacher," he began. "One Ginny Malfoy, I believe."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was her. She told me."  
  
"Well, then she has probably also told you that there are no applicants."  
  
"No, but she implied it. She just said that you haven't found anyone."  
  
"Would you be interested in the job?"  
  
"Yes!" she blurted out without thinking. "I'd love to! I've always wanted to be a teacher."  
  
"Excellent. Welcome to the staff, Professor Granger. I'll send you the materials as soon as I get back to Hogwarts. We'll need you there about two weeks before the term starts, and - oh, I'll send you a letter with all that information."  
  
Hermione was so happy she thought she was going to explode. "Thank you. My life has meaning again."  
  
"You're quite welcome." He excused himself and began to walk away.  
  
It was then that Hermione realized she didn't even know what she was going to teach. "Professor Dumbledore!" she called.  
  
Dumbledore stopped and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"What subject will I be teaching?"  
  
"Oh, dear, I never said that, did I?" Dumbledore said. "Divination." He smiled at her and continued on his way.  
  
Hermione's heart sank. Divination? Oh no...  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Is this worth continuing? 


	2. Hermione's New Job

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read. Freelancer is going to be gone for the next few weeks, but she promises to have a new chapter by the time she gets back. In other words, there won't be another update for at least a month. Apologies around. :-) Enjoy.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: HERMIONE'S NEW JOB  
  
- written by galileo -  
  
~~~  
  
Divination. She had agreed to be the Divination instructor. Ginny was going to die.  
  
Hermione found Ginny standing over by the punch bowl with Draco, Harry, and Cho. Ginny smiled when she saw her coming. "Well?" she asked. "Did Dumbledore speak to you?"  
  
Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes, he did," she said through clenched teeth. "I don't suppose you ever found out what subject the opening was for?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No. What is it?"  
  
"Divination!"  
  
Ginny, Draco, Harry, and Cho struggled to hide in laughter.  
  
Hermione glared at them. "It's not funny!" she said. "It's a conspiracy! You... you're all plotting against me!"  
  
"How could we be plotting against you?" Draco asked. "We had no idea."  
  
That was true, but Hermione was too frustrated to be reasonable. "I'm going to get a drink," she said, and started to walk away.  
  
"Punch?" Cho offered, holding a glass out to her.  
  
Hermione stopped walking, turned around, and waved it away. "No, thank you," she said, and turned toward the bar. "I need something stronger." Maybe a few straight shots of tequila.  
  
"Hermione!" Cho called.  
  
Hermione turned around again.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," Cho said.  
  
"I've already done something stupid," Hermione returned, and resumed walking.  
  
At that moment, Ginny decided to leave, too.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry.  
  
"To find Professor Dumbledore," Ginny answered. "I got her into this mess. I'm going to get her out."  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny found Dumbledore deep in conversation with Neville and Parvati near a group of benches set up in the shade of a willow tree. Parvati was the first to see her. "Hi, Gin!" she called, waving at her. "What's up?"  
  
"Hi, Neville, Parvati, Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said, nodding at each of them. She gave Dumbledore her full attention. "Professor, I need to speak with you. It concerns Hermione."  
  
"What about Hermione?" Parvati asked, concerned.  
  
"Hermione has just agreed to be the newest member of the staff at Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered.  
  
Parvati and Neville looked awestruck. "Wow!" Parvati said. "That's great! What subject?"  
  
"That's the problem," said Ginny. "You see, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione would never have agreed to take that job if she knew she was going to be teaching Divination, and-"  
  
"I am well aware of that, Ginny," Dumbledore interrupted, "and I am afraid there is nothing you can do but trust me. I have a feeling that she will find the experience much more enjoyable than she thinks at this point."  
  
By now, Parvati was as worried as Ginny. "You don't understand, Professor," she said. "Hermione hates Divination. It was the only class she ever dropped. She actually got up and walked out of it! She'd never teach a subject she hates so much!"  
  
Neville, who was beginning to feel left out, voiced his agreement.  
  
Dumbledore was as calm as ever. "I am well aware of Hermione's history with Divination, and trust me, there is a reason I am doing this. Divination is our only opening at the moment, but Professor McGonagall is planning to retire in a few years, and that means-"  
  
"An opening in Transfiguration," Ginny realized.  
  
"Hermione loves Transfiguration," Parvati commented. "And she's really good at it, too."  
  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore. "Minerva feels that Hermione would be the best person for the job, but the catch is that I can only offer a position like that to an experienced teacher. If Hermione takes the Divination job now, I have no doubt that she will be teaching your children Transfiguration."  
  
Ginny looked at Parvati, then Neville, and back at Parvati again. "I think she might change her mind about Divination if she knew this." She turned her attention to Dumbledore. "Were you going to tell her this?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said Dumbledore. "I was going to write her a letter with all the details."  
  
"Transfiguration," an awed Neville said. "I don't think anything would make her happier than being the Transfiguration instructor."  
  
"There's more," said Dumbledore. "As of right now, Minerva is the only person on staff besides myself who is an alumni from Gryffindor house."  
  
"That means Hermione would be head of Gryffindor, too!" Parvati said before Dumbledore could continue.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Correct."  
  
"That's it," said Ginny. "I'm going to find Hermione. The idea of being Transfiguration instructor and head of Gryffindor house might be enough to persuade her to endure Divination for a few years."  
  
"And if not, she'll be buried in paperwork for the rest of her life," Parvati mused as Ginny walked away. "Anything beats that."  
  
~~~  
  
By this time, Hermione was on her third shot of tequila and contemplating a fourth. She couldn't believe it. Divination! How could she be so thick as to accept a job without first knowing what the job was? This was quite possibly the stupidest thing she'd ever done.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder, only to see Ginny Malfoy walking toward her. "Oh, no," she groaned, and her head dropped down onto the bar's counter. "Get away from me."  
  
Ginny ignored the request and sat down on a stool next to her. "There's something you don't know," she said. "There's more to that Divination job than what you think?"  
  
"More?" Hermione repeated, and lifted up her head. "Let me guess: I get to sit next to Snape at the teachers' table, is that it? Lucky me!"  
  
"Well, uh... I don't know about that, but I do know something that might make you feel better," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione picked up her shot glass, emptied the contents, and then set it back down on the counter. "What?" she asked.  
  
"There's a reason Dumbledore asked you to take the Divination job."  
  
"Another drink, Miss?" the bartender asked, coming over. He looked at Ginny. "And will you be having anything?"  
  
"Virgin mimosa, please," Ginny said, placing a hand on her stomach. "Can't have alcohol." She smiled. "Hermione, I think that's enough tequila."  
  
"Martini, then, please," Hermione said to the bartender.  
  
The bartender left and began mixing the drinks.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh and looked at Ginny. "Okay, what's the perk?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall is planning to retire in a few years," Ginny began. "They want you to teach Transfiguration when she leaves. The catch is that they can only give that job to an experienced teacher, and the only opening is Divination. So if you take Divination now, you can have Transfiguration in a few years. And get this: Dumbledore and McGonagall are the only Gryffindors on staff right now, so when she retires, you'd be head of Gryffindor house. What do you say?"  
  
Hermione was so shocked she couldn't say anything.  
  
"So?" Ginny said. "What do you think?"  
  
Hermione tried to speak, but with every word she began, she changed her mind and started to say something else.  
  
The bartender brought the drinks, and Ginny thanked him. "Are you going to take the Divination job?" she asked Hermione. "Think about it. Transfiguration. Head of Gryffindor."  
  
It was tempting, but... "No," Hermione finally said. "Not even Professor McGonagall's job is worth Divination. The whole thing is a lie, Ginny. I won't be a fraud like that Trelawney." She looked at her martini and poked the bottom of the glass with her finger. "You know, I'm not making anybody happy by being here, and I've got a lot of work to do. Tell everyone I'm very sorry."  
  
"How did you get here?" Ginny asked. "Did you fly? Because if you flew, I really don't think you should be drinking and flying."  
  
"I Apparated, and I have a very high tolerance for alcohol. Family trait. I guess there's some advantage to being a Muggle after all." Hermione got up from the bar and started to walk away.  
  
Ginny sighed and tapped her fingers against the counter. "Hermione..."  
  
"See you later, Ginny."  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione thought about going home, but then decided that she should try to get caught up on her work, so she Apparated to the Ministry of Magic instead. The stack of paperwork on her desk was as high as ever, and as she sat down to get started on it, she found herself wondering if correcting papers would take as long as this did. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind. True, she'd always wanted to be a Hogwarts teacher, but not Divination. Anything but Divination.  
  
"You won't have to be teaching Divination for long," a little voice inside her head whispered. "Just until Professor McGonagall retires. Then you can teach Transfiguration."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione told the voice. "I'm not going to teach Divination!" She blinked, then scratched her head as she realized she was talking to herself. Perhaps three shots of tequila wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"Look around you," the voice said. "Do you really want to be doing this the rest of your life? The same dull thing, day in, day out, never changing, just repeating, an endless cycle of nothing."  
  
Hermione covered her ears. "Go away!"  
  
A passing intern poked his head into her office and said, "Arguing with your alter ego, Granger? You schizophrenic or something?"  
  
"Schizophrenics don't have alter egos; that's dissociative identity disorder," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Sorry," the intern said, and continued on his way.  
  
Hermione was quite certain she wasn't suffering from either schizophrenia or dissociative identity disorder. At any rate, the voice seemed to have gone away, and she went back to the mountain of paperwork. However, just looking at it was overwhelming, and she realized how tired she was. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes... just for a few minutes...  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she was fast asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
[[ She was sitting at the faculty table; to her left was Professor Flitwick, and to her right, a man she didn't recognize. On the other side of Professor Flitwick sat Professor Snape, and the two of them made eye contact briefly. She could sense something different about Snape; he didn't look quite as surly, and the look in his eyes had softened considerably. She remembered Dumbledore saying something about a significant improvement in Snape's demeanor since the defeat of Voldemort, but she didn't plan on spending enough time around the Potions Master to find out if that was true or not.  
  
She looked away from Snape and instead focused her attention on the man next to her. At the same time, he looked at her, and made the first move. "You're new this year, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger. Divination."  
  
"Nicolae Cordova, Ancient Runes. I'm new, too. Never even been here before, actually. I'm from Durmstrang."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She couldn't help wondering why they hadn't offered her Ancient Runes. Perhaps the position had already been filled when Trelawney decided to leave. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something sitting on the table in front of her. It was a letter. She picked it up. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But that didn't make any sense. Why would she be getting a letter from Hogwarts if she was already there? ]]  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She wasn't at Hogwarts. There was no Professor Flitwick to her left and no Nicolae Cordova to her left. And there was definitely no Professor Snape, much to her relief. It was just a dream. Morning sunlight was pouring through the single window in her office. She realized she must have slept the entire night. She groaned. Way to go, Hermione, she thought to herself. Time to get back to work.  
  
She looked down, and when she saw what was lying on her desk, she screamed and fell out of her chair. She stood up, got back into her chair, then rubbed her eyes and stared. It was still there: a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, exactly how it had appeared in her dream.  
  
The letter was from Albus Dumbledore, she found out as she read it. He was still urging her to take the Divination job, mentioning how Transfiguration would be open in a few years and that they wanted her to have that position. Then, she saw a line that made her scream and fall out of her chair again. "In addition to yourself," the letter read, "another new teacher will be joining our ranks this year: Nicolae Cordova from Durmstrang, who will be teaching Ancient Runes."  
  
The letter thing could safely be considered coincidence. But Nicolae Cordova, Durmstrang, and Ancient Runes? That was downright creepy.  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh and looked around her office. "I can't belive I'm doing this," she said out loud as she picked up her quill. It was crazy. She didn't know why she was doing it. All she knew was that she was, and nothing was going to stop her. She glanced at the letter from Hogwarts one last time, then began composing her letter of resignation from the Ministry of Magic. 


End file.
